When shipping small and light weight but fragile products, it is desirable to provide protection which is as complete as possible and, at the same time, minimize both packaging and shipping costs. Corrugated cardboard or its functional equivalent is commonly used for the outer panels of the carton. To provide extra light weight protection, either additional cardboard sections or foam inserts or both are commonly used inside of the outer carton panels. Extra inserts of a different material add to packaging costs, though, and additional cardboard sections have typically needed to be glued in place, also adding to packaging costs. The present invention avoids any need to use either foam inserts or glue and does so, moreover, in a manner which provides both good stacking strength and good crush resistance for the assembled carton.